


Forgive Me

by Homiless



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e15 In the Zone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Homiless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tricks Tim into not being considered for an important mission and Tim doesn't forgive so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

Tony purposefully wouldn’t look at him. Tim stared for a long time over at him, but he wouldn’t look over. Gibbs was blatantly watching them, and Tim knew he had to do something, but… what? Tony had told him not to ask. Told him that asking to go to Baghdad wasn’t the right move. They’d never choose him if he asked. Sounded desperate. Tim stared for just a moment longer, the obvious shock and betrayal on his face and dammit, he couldn’t stay there one moment longer.  
He slowly sat back down and carefully removed his gun and his badge and slipped each into place and walked toward the door. He didn’t look at Tony again. Didn’t look at anyone really. He wouldn’t speak to DiNozzo again no matter what he said. He was done. 

Tony watched Tim go and hated himself a little for lying to the younger agent. He’d told Tim *not* to say anything about going. Not because he wanted to go himself, but because only two of them could go. And it would probably be he and Ziva, but he couldn’t risk it being McGee and… anyone else. Who’d watch his back? They’d never let the two go together and Tony wouldn’t want that even if they did. Tim… nothing could happen to him. Tony could protect him at home. Cases happened, sure, and they were dangerous, but… he had Tim’s Six. Gibbs had all their Six’s, which helped. A lot. In Baghdad, Tim would be alone and while he might be pissed at Tony for a while, he’d be safe, too.  
“Worth it,” he says quietly.  
Gibbs eyed his Senior Field Agent and shook his head.  
“You better hope so, DiNozzo. You really better hope so.” 

Tim didn’t come back to his desk for the whole two hours before Tony had to leave. He sat in Abby’s lab and worked, and when Abby tried to drag him up to say goodbye to Tony and Jardine, Tim didn’t go. He went back to his desk when they were gone and worked in near silence, breaking it only to say goodnight to Gibbs and Ziva when the day was done.  
Tony hugged Abby and Ziva, too, and his eyes searched for just a moment before picking up his pack and heading out with Gibbs. The drive was fast – Gibbs was driving them, after all – and when it came time to get on the plane, Gibbs stopped him.  
“He’ll forgive you… eventually. Just… come back so he can,” he whispered.  
“On it, Boss. Good talk,” he said, hating how the man could read his damned mind. How he always knew what he was truly thinking. 

Twenty four hours later, Tim’s talking to him via Abby’s link and it’s like nothing’s wrong. Like… he’s not angry. And Tony teases him about his coffee mug, when inwardly? He’s thrilled to see him using it. He works the case – figures it out, with McGee’s help, of course, and gets him and Jardine home as fast as he can. 

Gibbs picks them up at the same place he’d dropped them off, and when they get back to the office it’s late. Tim’s desk is empty. And his Kill Bill mug is still on his desk. Tony smirks and heads home, relieved that Tim’s forgiven him. He grabs a pizza, a shower and sleeps through til the next day. He gets into work just after lunch, and checks in with Ziva, trading banter with her, surprised to see McGee’s desk empty. 

“Where’s McGeek?” he asks, smirking, thinking he’s just getting back late from lunch.  
Ziva frowns. “Took the day. Told Gibb’s he’s got stomach flu,” she said, making a sympathetic face.  
Tony frowned. McGee, like Kate, came in when he was virtually on his death bed. He had to really be sick in order to skip work. He sat down at his desk and picked up his mug, thinking of getting coffee, realizing the handle wasn’t quite right. He turned it in his hand and frowned. It’d been broken… and glued back together. He stared at the break and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he looked at Gibbs.  
“Ziva, you and Tony take the day. It’s Friday – get outta here and enjoy the weekend,” he said, seeing his SFA looking suddenly miserable. He’d get no work out of him today. As he watched Tony pack up, he called him over.  
“DiNozzo… have this repaired by Monday…” he said quietly, watching Tony’s eyes get round. “I don’t want to have to talk about this again.”  
Tony nodded slowly. “On it, Boss. On it,” he said, and turned to leave. 

It took him about twenty minutes to get to McGee’s apartment, and about twenty minutes more to realize the man wasn’t going to open up for him. Sliding down the door, he started calling him, every call going to voicemail.  
At first, he just talked like nothing was wrong. Then he apologized – colorfully, of course, and always with humor. It was only when Tony started singing that he felt the door open behind his back.  
“You need to leave. We’re not at work now, and I don’t have to talk to you. So… I don’t want to talk to you, DiNozzo…” Tim told him, looking tired and irritated, but his tone was flat.  
“McGeek, come on… You can’t stay mad at me. I just… figured you’d go behind my back if you really wanted to go. How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t? And to be honest?”  
Tony hadn’t been looking at him while he’d been talking, which is why he never saw Tim’s fist on his jaw happened before he could stop it.  
“Christ,” he said, holding his face, eyes filled with hurt. “McGee, what the hell?” he said, working his jaw a little, breath evening out.  
“Every day for the last four years, I’ve endured your games. Your teasing. Your.. Bullshit. This… is done. We work together, fine. But I trusted you, Tony. I’ve asked you for advice before, and while you’ve given me a hard time, you’ve never blatantly lied. Not about things that could advance my career. I won’t make that mistake again – I won’t come to you for anything more than a lunch order, I can promise you that.”  
Tony stood there, stunned, by Tim’s words.  
“Mc….” He stopped himself, took a breath and then looked at Tim again. “Tim.... I’m sorry. I should’ve told you the truth – that you have to present your interest on cases like that, but… truth is… The truth is, I didn’t want you to go,” he said, and Tim started shutting the door.  
Tony slipped his foot into the jam, leaning on it so he couldn’t close it. “Wait… Seriously… it isn’t for the reason you think. I didn’t want you to go to Baghdad because I knew they wouldn’t let us both go. And… I didn’t want you over there when I couldn’t watch your back. It wasn’t a cake walk – there is always danger there, and while I know you’ll try to keep yourself safe? I don’t know that those guys over there can do the job that I can!” he blurts, voice getting louder the longer he talks – more desperate sounding.  
“So don’t… Please don’t be mad at me for wanting to keep you safe, alright? I can’t… I can’t let anything happen to you. I *won’t* let anything happen to you…” he says, stressing the words, needing McGee to know.  
Stunned, staring up into Tony’s face, McGee didn’t know what to think. Didn’t know what it was that was bringing all of this on. The look on Tony’s face right now… Made it harder to stay mad, because Tony was looking at him like he was more than a punchline. More than a joke.  
He was already in front of Tony now, but he still moved closer, looked into his eyes, searching for the meaning in Tony’s words.  
“Why can’t anything happen to me, Tony?” he asks, voice low – almost cautious.  
“Because….” Tony replied, seemingly unable to say more.  
“Tell me. Tell me or I’ll be forced to think it’s because you don’t think I’m good enough. That you… won’t ever see me for more than the butt of your jokes.”  
“McGee…” Tony stepped closer, too, pressing his chest to McGee’s, eyes finally on his, hands at his sides but fingers flexing as though itching to touch. “You’re so much more than the jokes and the pranks. And you’ve saved my life more times than I can count. And… I haven’t felt like you’re just a member of the team in a while. Maybe since I told you I loved you,” he said, and he was smiling a little now, finally brave enough to rest his hands on McGee’s hips.  
“Tony, you said you loved me because I pulled up from the wall of a parking garage,” he said, trying to avoid his gaze.  
“I told you I loved you because when I needed you – you were there. And I couldn’t keep it in anymore. Wish now I’d have had the balls to tell you more, but… I’m still me. Sucky at sharing.”  
Tim smiled a little. “I don’t think you suck…. You’re doing pretty great so far,” he said, hands flat on Tony’s chest. “You really mean it? That you love me?”  
Tony snorts. “For months now. Ever since Jean…. I thought I loved her, but… it wasn’t real. Couldn’t be. Then you came by and let me watch bad movies with you – all my cheesy favorites that no one ever wants to see. Night after night, you… took care of me. Nobody ever wants to stay around me for the long haul, McGee. Work’s one thing, but I know I’m a lot. Stupid humor. Bravado. Arrogance. But… you always put up with me and I don’t know what I’d have done without that. Made me see you… differently,” Tony admits, leaning down a little, resting his forehead against Tim’s.  
“Was easy… just didn’t want you to feel bad about doing your job. You did what you were told, and it had to be so hard. Pretending. Letting someone in on that level, knowing you couldn’t truly be honest. I just wanted you to know that that assignment didn’t make you any less real. And it didn’t make you a liar, either.”  
Tony pulls back and blinks, shaking his head a little. “Jesus, McGee… just…. “ He leans in and doesn’t give the man much notice or chance to say no – just presses his lips to Tim’s and kisses him.  
The first touch of Tony’s lips on his makes him moan a little, and he prays to God this isn’t a joke. He doesn’t want to kill Tony… not now… not when his hands feel so good, and his lips are….  
Tim pulled back abruptly, and looked at Tony. “Swear this isn’t a joke… Swear you’re not just teasing me again… Because, Tony, I won’t… I won’t be able to handle it.”  
Tony looked at Tim, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. “Not even close, Tim… I want this. I want you,” he says softly. He moves in to kiss him again, this time deepening it, teasing the seam of Tim’s lips with his tongue.  
Tim’s heart is racing in his chest, and he moans softly, opening for him, gripping his shoulders. He pressed closer, leaving no space between them, and he felt Tony’s hands come around him, resting firmly on his ass.  
Tim rocks into his hands, cock filling in his jeans. He realizes his front door’s open and pulls back abruptly. “Wait…. Let’s… Come on inside – my neighbors are older, Tony – they won’t be able to handle seeing all this,” he waves a hand in front of Tony’s torso. “Let me close the door and then feel free to carry on – no more interruptions.”  
Tony laughed, and moved out of the way. When the door’s closed and locked, Tony pulls him close again. “I… you sure you’re okay with this? I mean…”  
Tim kissed him this time, pushing himself right against Tony, letting him feel the effects of his kisses.  
“Feel that? I think I’m more than okay with this… No more stopping, Tony…. I don’t know why you’re here or how you knew, but.. I’m glad you showed up,” Tim said against his lips.  
“The next time you get a stomach flu, we’re both getting it – we’ll need lots of bed rest,” Tony says, smiling, wrapping his arms tight around Tim – he’s not letting go again.


End file.
